


When It Comes to Love

by liefde



Category: Real People Fiction, The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefde/pseuds/liefde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Dylan are best friends, but Thomas wants to be way more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Comes to Love

**Author's Note:**

> There just aren't enough Dylmas fanfictions in this world, so after refreshing the Dylmas works page on here and seeing no new works I decided to write one myself. I hope you like it, because I enjoyed writing it!

When he first met Dylan O’Brien, he was stunned. He expected him to be cocky and far from all the things the magazines and interviews said he was. But he was indeed nice, funny and really handsome. Like incredibly, terrifying, amazingly handsome.

From the first conversation they had, Thomas had felt it. By it, he meant the connection between two people when they feel like they’ve known each other for their whole lives, when they actually just met. They laughed together and told each other stupid stuff, but Thomas just knew he could trust Dylan with his whole heart.

It was also perfect that they got along really well for their role in the movie, because they had to play best friends. Well they didn’t even have to play it, because in a short period of time they just became best friends. They didn’t need to label it, they just knew they could tell each other everything.

The first time Thomas realised it was when Dylan called him at one o’clock in the morning. Thomas immediately knew it had to be serious, otherwise Dylan wouldn’t have called. So he just picked up and tried not to sound like he was annoyed and just woke up from the best sleep he’d had in weeks.

‘Tommy?’, Dylan asked on the other end of the line.  
‘What’s wrong Dyl?’, Thomas replied with a hoarse voice and he smiled at the same time because of the pet name.  
‘Me and Britt had a fight’, he said and Thomas definitely could hear a few sniffles coming from Dylan.  
‘Come over’, Thomas said and they both knew it was going to be okay.

Dylan had a girlfriend named Britt. She was beautiful, even Thomas had to admit that. He had met her once when Dylan had brought her along to the set, and at first he didn't even realize it was his girlfriend. It had been so bloody obvious though. They had never talked about girlfriends in the short period they had known each other, so Thomas just assumed he didn’t have one.

Thomas, being the awkward idiot like always had asked Dylan if she was his niece. Dylan had laughed –Thomas absolutely loved Dylan his contagious laugh– and of course he had told him it was his girlfriend of two years.

He should’ve expected it at the moment, but he didn’t. And Thomas couldn’t help to be jealous.

That night Thomas let Dylan talk to him without interrupting him a single time. He let him talk until it was five in the morning and they both fell asleep in each other’s arms without even realising it, and Thomas did have the best sleep in weeks, or even years.

But Thomas knew Britt and Dylan would fix things between them. And now months later, they’ve had way more fights, coming closer and closer to a break-up between them. Thomas didn’t mind being the shoulder where Dylan constantly cried on. He could never not comfort his best friend, even if he always knew the next time this happened would go exactly the same.

When he didn’t know Dylan had a girlfriend, Thomas thought there was more than friendship between them. He thought Dylan actually had flirted with him the whole time and that he wanted to be something more with Thomas, but after  the girlfriend incident he was happy he was at least his best friend. But that thought also ended when he went with Dylan to the Teen Wolf set. He was also incredibly close with Posey, Hoechlin and Holland like he was with him. He suddenly felt like just one of Dylan his many friends.

What if Thomas was just that one friend he called when he had problems with Britt? Posey was definitely his best friend, what did Thomas even think? He’d known Tyler for four bloody years!

It made him feel worse than he already was, with his dumb and stupid crush. He knew he'd had a crush on Dylan for a few months. How could he not have a crush on him? Dylan had him wrapped around his finger.

It would’ve been incredibly dumb to get his hopes up and to keep sulking over this dumb and silly crush. So Thomas decided he had to go out, meet a nice boy or girl (he didn’t mind, he loved both genders) and have some fun. That’s when he met Isabella.

She was a beautiful red-haired girl, who was sweet and had a good sense of humour. Thank god she didn’t know who he was like a few other people at the bar who stared at him. They didn’t dare to ask for a picture or signature because they obviously saw he was busy with flirting.

Thomas tried not to think about Dylan or compare her to Dylan. They were two complete other persons, but he had to admit he didn’t really let his thoughts go to Dylan the whole time they talked. That was definitely a step in the right direction.

And when they took things a little further to her house, and later her bedroom, he had enough alcohol in his body to press the ‘decline’ button on his phone when Dylan called. He was sick of listening to Dylan and his problems.

*****

‘Where were you last night?’, Dylan asked him when he arrived on set.  
‘At my girlfriend’s place’, Thomas replied and he smirked.  
‘I was worried sick Tommy, you could’ve just answered my calls! And I thought we told each other everything?’, he said with a hurt voice.

That day Thomas and Dylan didn’t talk besides their lines they had to say. It felt like they had to act to sound like best friends, and the director of the movie called him over to ask what was going on today. Of course they would ask what’s wrong with him, the great Dylan ‘loved by everyone on the planet’ O’Brien.

He was done for today, so he just packed his stuff and left the set. He heard people calling after him to come back, but he couldn’t care less. He just wanted to be alone, and he turned his phone off on the way back to his apartment.

When he arrived he just jumped on his bed and screamed as loud as he could, not caring about the other people who lived there. He was just so done with everything, with Dylan and all his feelings in general. He let his tears fall and roll over his cheeks, and it felt so good to let it all out.

  
*****

Around eight in the evening he heard his doorbell ring and he gathered all his energy to walk towards his door and open it. In front of him stood Dylan, looking at his feet.

‘Hey Tommy’, he whispered. It wasn’t the moment for that name. It did so many things to him, perfectly describing what Dylan did to him. ‘Can I come in?’

‘Yeah’, Thomas said and he coughed, trying to make his voice sound less like he just cried two hours continuously. Dylan smiled and came inside, closing the door after him. Thomas hoped he wouldn’t question the boxes of Kleenex scattered across the floor and the empty cartons of chocolate milk, something he always drank when he was sad.

‘Did Wes made you come?’, Thomas asked.  
‘No. I wanted to ask what’s wrong and tell you something important.’

Thomas laughed, because how could Dylan be so bloody obvious? He actually looked really confused and Thomas really didn’t understand what was going on in Dylan's mind. When it came to love, Dylan was basically a twelve year old teenage boy who didn’t know what was going on.

‘This is what’s wrong, Dylan’, Thomas said and he cupped Dylan his face with his hands and kissed him with as much feelings he could.

‘Why didn’t you tell me sooner you idiot’, Dylan said and kissed him again. ‘I came here to tell you me and Britt broke up’, he said after they stopped kissing and Thomas smiled. ‘I also have to admit something: Isabella was never my girlfriend’, he said.

Dylan sighed relieved and kissed him again. ‘You’re all mine now’, he smiled and Thomas couldn’t help to press his lips to Dylan’s again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first Dylmas one shot, hope you liked it!


End file.
